Keep Holding On
by Keely Jade
Summary: Andy is about to start chemo With Josh by her side. Andy knows with Josh she can make through. ONE SHOT!


This is my 3rd Fanfic!! I got the idea for this story from Avril Lavigne's song 'Keep Holding On'.

Please review and how do you add chapters??

"Are you scared?" Josh said squeezing Andy's hand.

"No" Andy said looking at Josh for the first time in a while, "I'm just nervous that something will go wrong." "Nothing will go wrong" Josh said kissing Andy lightly on the kiss hoping that his kiss would comfort her somehow. "I hope your right." Andy said biting down on her lip. "I know I'm right I can feel it." Josh said squeezing Andy's hand even tighter. "Andy smiled then said "We should go in now." Andy said putting her hand on the door handle. "Okay Andy but promise me one thing" Josh waited for Andy to nod her head before he continued she nodded her head and he said "No matter how hard it gets and you feel like you just want to give up don't just keep holding on and remember I'll always be there for you" "I promise Josh and I'll never fell like giving up" "You better not Josh said smiling. They both got out of the car and they silently walked in the holding hands. They went the elevator Andy pushed the button they waited a few seconds until the elevator got there they both stepped in Andy pushed the second floor and they went up in the elevator, they stepped out and Andy saw her doctor "Hello Andy" Dr. Smith said smiling "Are you ready to start Chemo?" He asked. "As ready as I'll ever get" Andy replied. "Is this your boyfriend?" Dr. Smith asked realizing Andy was holding on to someone's hand. "Yes this is Josh" Andy said smiling at Josh. "Well nice to meet you" Dr. Smith said extending her hand to Josh. Josh shook her hand, and said "Nice to meet you too." "Well Andy if you're ready to start just sign in and I'll see you later." Dr. Smith said walking away.

"I'm surprised" said after him Andy were seated in two plastic chairs.

"Surprised at what?" Andy said while putting her name down on her sign in sheet "That I can put name down on apiece down on a piece of paper?" Andy said sarcastically.

"No that you introduced me as your boyfriend" Josh said.

"Well Josh if you haven't noticed you are the only person I make out with play G-force with so that does kind of make you my friend." Andy said still filling out her sign in sheet.

"Well how am I supposed to know if you're only making out with me?" Josh asked getting an eye roll from Andy. Josh smiled and looked at what Andy was writing she was writing her mom's names down, Josh looked at everything she had already written then Josh noticed her name it said Andy Jensen after he saw her name Josh asked "Your real names Andy? I thought it was that was your nickname."

"Nope. It's Andy." Andy said looking up from her paper to Josh, My moms wanted to name me something meaningful you know how people think Andy is supposed to be a boys name my moms thought it could be both a guys name and a girls name so they gave they gave me the name Andy.

"Oh you never told me" Josh said realizing he just found out something very important about her life.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Josh asked.

"Because I never thought I'd come up" Andy said.

Andy got up so she could give her forum to the guy at the front desk "Your Doctor will be out in a few minutes to take you in" the guy said at the front desk said.

"Okay" Andy said turning back to Josh "My Doctor will be coming out in a few minutes" Andy said in a small voice.

"Okay Andy you can call me tonight and remember keep holding on" Josh said putting his arm around her.

"I'll remember just stay with me until the Doctor comes out." Andy said resting her head on Josh's shoulder.

After a few minutes Andy's Doctor came out and said "Andy we're all ready for you"

Andy turned Josh "I'll call you later" Andy said giving Josh a full kiss n the lips "I'll talk to you later then Josh said keep holding on.

A/N: Please tell me what you thought of it! And how do you add chapters?? I keep trying to add chapters to my first story and it's not working please tell me how to do that through the reviews


End file.
